Curse and its Cure
by Shimo Ino
Summary: At a scientific gathering Peter Parker learns that Spiderman's specific genetic code can change those around him, mutant to human human to mutant. With prices on his head, new enemies and allies, will he be able to stop the purge of one side of humanity?


**I **think I'll put this under 'Marvel'...yeah...that's probably a good idea...but I might change it to 'Spiderman', just for fun!But it's because the spiderman 'area' is so danm small! NO one goes there!!! No offence! But I'll change it sometimes!! Love ya'll!!

**I** have soooo many fanfiction ideas going in my head that it hurts...owwie. And schools already started!! Starting school...pff. Oh well. This fic has taken me so much time to write!!! But it's dedicated to those memorable people who write amazing Spiderman fics. Yay for them!! Oh, and all my chapter wont be this long...don't worry!...Or Worry! You all probably want them this long!!! But this is like a one-time _'super'_ chapter!!!!! Ooohh! Aaahh!

"Spidey talking"

'_Spidey thinking_'

"_**Symbiote or outerworldy talking" **_

**Disclaimer:** Man this is annoying!(pout) But you're smart! You can figure it out!!!

Curse and its Cure

By Shimo Ino

The sound of buzzing sirens met Spiderman's ears as he swopped and grappled from building to building on the New York high-rise. Behind him a huge squadron of helicopters followed his every move, some military, news-copters, and what looked to be several with the Fisk or Oscorp logo.

But even now in this time of peril, the man under the mask, Peter Parker, could not muster any energy to shout out a clever remark, a taunt–anything. It had been only a week since the 'incident' and nothing could have gotten worse.

The 'incident' as Peter called it-he refused to call it anything else- happened when he was called to take pictures at a scientific conference that promised to completely revolutionize the world.

_**//Flashback\\**_

Flash!

Flash!

"PARKER!!!"

Flas–

"Yes sir?!" Peter straightened up as his boss, Chief of the Daily Bugle, bowled over several 'unimportant' people to get to his underpaid photographer.

J. Jonah Jameson was a tall graying man with a small moustache and a huge attitude.

"Where the hell have you been Parker?! Late? Traffic? A good story? HaHA!!" Several people glance at them in alarm.

"N-no sir. It was the subway this time." He said with a hint of a smile.

Jameson growled. Peter took this as his cue to run. Run fast. _'But with what excuse?'_ He looked in his hand. Ah. A camera. "Sorry Mr. Jameson! Gotta go take pictures like you said! See ya!!" And with that he vanished without a trace.

Jameson growled again. "Damn that Parker...if he didn't take such good pictures of Spiderman I would fire him!"

"Really Jonah?" Laughed his editor Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson as he passed the growling man a martini. "Or is it because he reminds you of yourself when you were younger?" Yet another growl.

"Comon'!" Robbie said happily, clinking his glass to Jonah's. "Today's a pretty good day. Peter's here and one of our best, our competitors are all late, and you and me," he said pointing in turn, "have floor seats to what is supposed to be the greatest scientific unveiling after mutants! Nothing could go wrong!"

Jameson sighed in defeat as they walked towards the packed theater. "Fine Robbie, you win."

'_**Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can!'**_

'_Oh man...'_ Peter thought in agony. After running from Jameson for what felt like the thousand time this week, he ended up in a deserted hallway around the back.

"What am I gonna do now..." He groaned while bumping into the largest of three people that almost seemed to appear in the hallway. "Sorry," Peter muttered without looking back.

Suddenly his vison turned neon. _'Spider Sense!!'_ our hero thought while jumping to the side of a punch that had been sent his way.

Playing the part of an 'innocent', normal human, Peter put on his fluke face."HEY!! What the hell?!?! You could of hit me!!!" Taking a good look at three, he suppressed a shiver.

The largest man, who was growling like an animal from missing his head certainly fit the bill. His dark brown hair was ragged and uneven, enlarged teeth, small dark pupils, torn and dirty clothes–_'Yep,'_ Peter thought. _'He's the aggressive type.'_

The only woman of the group was slender and pale with dark hair in a high bun with dark eyes. Wearing a small pair of glasses, and business suite complete with a small briefcase at her side, the woman looked bored over this small skirmish.

Peter's eyes fell on the last, but seemingly the leader of this small group. He was elderly, but had a...a powerful air about him. He seemed to notice how our hero was mentally categorizing them and the way Peter evaded a concussion, if not death at the hands of his subordinate.

Though the strangest thing, was how Peter was having trouble maintaining eye contact with this man. The tense seconds passed until, finally, the feral man cracked his knuckles threateningly and looked at the elder in question, as if asking wether or not he could continue.

"No Sabertooth," He answered looking amused. When his cohorts looked confused, he elaborated. "You wouldn't want to attack one of our brothers, would you?"

'_Brother's?' _Peter thought in confusion. But what confused him even more was the reactions from 'Sabertooth' and the dark haired woman(a cupcake to whoever guesses who she is right!!). She stared at him, her eyes now cold and calculating, analyzing everything as Sabertooth took a stance, ready to charge.

Ignoring his subordinates, the elderly man stepped forward towards our young Peter. He could feel the sweat dropping from his temple. _'Run!!' _His insides screamed, but his body refused to move.

"Eric." A stern voice cut through the tension. The man, now Eric, stopped short and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Charles." Eric spoke in an equally annoyed voice. Peter turned around to thank the person who had saved him, but the sight that had met his eyes was one he did not expect.

The man, now known as Charles was bald and handicapped, sitting in a small wheelchair but had the same sort of air as Eric. _'But different.'_ Peter thought. _'More reassuring.'_ There was a small crowd behind him, comprised of many teenagers and a few older people. _'They look like they're on a field trip'_ He thought dryly, taking a better look.

Beside Charles there was another animalistic man,(he and Sabertooth looked like they wanted nothing more than to rip each other apart) an african woman with dazzling white hair standing next to that looked like a giant chia-pet. A really blue chia pet. With glasses._ 'Well,'_ Peter thought. _'I've seen worse.'_ He move to the younger people who were glaring holes at the three or looking curiously at him.

There was a brown haired man with strange red glasses, a pretty redhead, a goth with a strand of white in her dark head, another african with a skateboard, a brunet who's mouth was moving a mile a minute, a blond girl and a boy with bluish hair that were both holding their ears painfully, and a tanned tall kid who was working on a complex piece of machinery and ignoring everything else.

Eric looked over the group with a frown. "Another time perhaps?" He turned his attention to Peter and threw a small metal ball, no bigger than a golf ball. "If you ever change your mind brother, don't hesitate to use that. Come." He turned on his heel and down the corridor to the auditorium the two following him.

After they were gone Peter breathed a huge sign of relief. One that was largely noticed by Charles.

Offering his hand, Charles asked. "Are you alright there..."

"Peter." He answered regaining his normal breathing. "Peter Parker."

"Well Mr. Parker," The older man started, "I am professor Charles Xavier and I wondered wether or not you knew what Eric's 'proposal' meant?" Xavier was intrigued by this young boy, mostly by the fact that Magneto, Eric's mutant name, was. What interested him was the blatant lack of mutated genes in the boy body–and yet Magneto, the largest human hater, had seen something in him. He was about to ask Peter something else, when a bell-like sound went off in the corridor. Peters eyes widened. "SHIT!!" He yelled causing the chatty brunet to keep quiet as the rest looked at him uneasily.

"Sorry, um Professor!" Peter shouted as he took off down the hallway in a breakneck speed."Damn! Jameson's gonna kill me if I don't get the pictures!!"

"This is...strange to say the least." Xavier commented as the boy turned the corner.

"Professor? What's strange?" asked Ororo Munroe(Storm) as the students curiously listen.

"Nothing," he said after a pause. "We should get to our seats soon." He rolled down the corridor nearly leaving the group behind him.

"Wha' was at' about?" The goth asked in annoyance with her strong southern accent. Ororo shook her head and followed the professor. "I have no idea Rouge."

'_**Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can!'**_

"Finally!" Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally made it to the auditorium as–

"PARKER!!!!!!!"

'_Shit.'_ "Yes sir?"

"Where the hell have you been?!?!?!" His loving boss yelled. It **is** a love-hate relationship!! "Uhhh..."

"Nevermind Parker! Just get your ass up there and take me some pictures!!!" Jamason roared, quieting nearly the entire room. Peter took this as another good reason to run. And with an excuse too!

Peter sighed as he took the small amount of time before the opening to take a look around. On the left side of the auditorium he watched as the school group taking their seats. Peter saw Professor Xavier slightly wave to him and waved tentatively back. Above them behind one of the railings, was the man Eric and his two...accomplices. _'Yeah right,'_ Peter thought with a shudder. The woman freaked him out and 'Sabertooth', cracking his knuckles at him was not a good sign.

Near the front, and shaking many hands was the attorney-at-law Matthew Murdock. Or known in the superhero business as Daredevil. Despite being blind, he had developed amazing senses at a young age. They had worked together once and Peter knew that his secret was safe with Matt. At that second He had turned towards Peter and gave a nod of his head. _'I hate how he does that!'_ Peter mentally whined, but returning the nod, which somehow Matt recognized.

Many of the reporters had rushed towards the back in an attempt to interview four newcomers, The Fantastic Four. _'Damn are they popular!' _Peter thought, but didn't move from his seat next to the aisle. Jamason would want the pictures of this new scientific revolution more than _his_ favorite heros. Hm.

'_If I got a 4 logo on my costume too would JJ like me too?...ha!' _He thought while sniggering a little. As Spiderman, he had also worked with them for a while against a loon called, Doctor Doom. What a fruit loop.(Ha! I got that from Danny Phantom.) They hadn't learned his real identity, but he still raced Johnny Storm round Chinatown every Saturday. And won.

His attention was taken to one of the private balconies where a booming laugher was heard. 'Fisk.' He thought angrily about the man who had more than once, ordered his 'execution'. The large man was shaking someone's hand, someone that looked very familiar. As the man stepped out of the shadows, Peter gaped. _'Norman Osborn!!'_

Norman Osborn is one of the world's richest men. Granted that he was also institutionally crazy was a down point. He used to be sane but some sort of power enhancing gas turned him into one of Spiderman's most powerful enemies, The Green Goblin. Him also being Harry Osborn's father, Peter's best friend, made fighting all the harder.

He had like him before the explosion. He was...cool. And really nice. Harry didn't think he was so cool, but that was a father-son thing, and Peter wasn't about to pry. As both he and Fisk sat down Osborn caught Peters eye. For a split second the teen saw a maniacal grin on his face, but it vanished and Osborn was starting a conversation with Fisk once more. Peter shivered. _'He still knows...'_ As the Green Goblin, he once had gotten hold of a black hole teleporter and found Spiderman's identity. Gobby(as Peter had so cleverly named) had attacked all the people that Peter thought precious. Mary Jane. Aunt May. Felicia Hardy. It was too much and he felt his blood boil at the mere thought of him out of jail.

Determined to ignore the insane billionaire, Peter looked towards the back and inwardly swore. _'Fury. Always around aren't you?' _he bantered sarcastically as he narrowly spotted the agent. Looking around the auditorium in a perfect spy form Nick Fury was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate, was a secret organization, that protected the nations and peoples of Earth from all threats, terrestrial or extraterrestrial. That meet the spy thought that he, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!!, was a criminal!!...Maybe not a criminal, but definitely a threat. _'And threats,'_ Peter mused what Fury had once told him in his head, _'are ether destroyed or acquired.'_ How fitting. At least he hadn't come to collect. Yet. _'But this must be really big for all the heads to be here.'_

The lights in the theater began to dim, a the people milling around took it as reason to sit. A man with brown hair and a slightly tattered suit stepped out onto the stage and towards the microphone. He looked around the audience and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Another year." He started loudly and clearly then smiled, the lines in his face deepening. "My name is Professor Jacob Wilson. I'm the leading head on the scientific study of mutant and 'super powered' individuals." He paused looking over the crowd, gauging the overall mood. "We in the division have always had a soft spot to those who use their special abilities to help those in need. So before we actually begin I would like to take the time to thank the many guardians of New York City." As he began listing off names Peter felt a sigh bubble in his throat.

"...the Fantastic Four..." A huge applause sounded from the audience. _'No surprise there.'_ Peter thought grimly.

"...Captain America..." There goes another cheer. _'No qualms about that! The guy deserves all the attention he wants and deserves.'_

"...Daredevil..." Peter could feel Matt looking at him in the dark and smirking. _'Kill me. Just kill me now!!'_

"...And Spiderman!!!" Wilson ended beaming. For a split second the entire audience was silen–

"WE LOVE YOU SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _'Figures,'_ Peter thought with a small smirk as nearly all the women and many of the kids(who loved their hero) in the audience began cheering. _'__**I**__ get the fangirls!! OOHHH!! Beat that Daredevil!! Beat that Johnny Storm!!'_

Wilson started up again. "But back to our presentation. In our many studies of the Mutants we came across the DNA of a believed mutant after he managed to save part of the city. He had bled all over the crime scene, so we decided to scrape some of it up."

He looked over their heads and frowned at their confusion. "The hero I'm talking about is Spiderman." He had to cease talking for a while as most of the fangirls had screamed again. Peter however, was sure he turned white. _'My blood? My DNA?'_

"As I was saying," he started again after the squeals ceased. "Spiderman it seems," he paused for dramatic effect, "Is not a mutant." Silence. _'Oooh boy. Now he has the room's undivided attention. But I could have told him that.' _Peter inwardly snorted.

The speaker made a gesture to someone off stage, and the curtains flew backward. On the stage was a giant machine with what looked to be a laser and several glass tubes big enough for a grown man to stand in it comfortably. "A very interesting thing that we've learned from studying his DNA is that one strand is human, and one is mutant."

Peter could feel the anticipation literally rolling off the audience. He had never actually studied his own DNA apart from the Morphius incident and this intrigued him. But all that interest was lost when Jamason yelled from the front row. "Well dammit, if you have his DNA then you can track him can't you?! He must have been a criminal so he should be in the system!!!" Peter's blood ran cold but at the same time he rolled his eyes at Jamason's brash stupidity.

Wilson looked irritated at the outburst and shook his head in uncontrolled disgust. "First of all," He started, almost ready to punch Peter's boss in an 'upset' rage, "We believe that Spiderman is a hero and ignore all the garbage that your, 'newspaper' spouts." Peter could feel the unseen sneer in his voice.

'_Well, well...this was...ironic.'_ Peter thought as he and the rest of the audience continued to watch the silent 'death!' match. _'I actually have scientific supporters that don't think I'm a freak of nature!'_

"Two," The professor started again. "His DNA is something amazing. By the time we got to it, which was only several hours after the blood was shed, somehow, by some sort of inner-body defense mechanism, lost any DNA that we could identify him with. It was able to keep all the other factors, but lost anything that would single him out from...well...blood!!"

Silence. That was all that was heard. All around the assembly hall people were plotting, planning, and thinking of how this new information could benefit themselves. And all the while, Peter was inwardly cursing with every language he knew. And he knew many. "Is this guy an idiot?!?!?"He hissed under his breath. This could and for the most part would, make him very sought after. Too much for his liking. And he did not like it at all.

Imagine being the employer of a masked thief that could steal anything and get out alive without leaving any sort of DNA behind. All sorts of new forensic theories would be useless with Spiderman around as long as no one saw under his mask. Now it hit Peter. _'I always took it for granted that no one would ever take my DNA from after a fight to try and compare it. I can think of to many people that would want that sort of ability in their arsenal.'_ He stole a glance atThe Kingpin, Osborn, and Fury. _'God am I lucky.'_ He thought sarcastically. They all had their scheming faces on. And he did not like their scheming faces at all.

"And three." The Professor motioned once again backstage, and two people walked out. The first one, an nervous looking girl, who was extremely tall with short light blond hair and literally glowing blue eyes, stood closest to the curtains, as if she wanted to disappear behind them. The man was average height with black hair and brown eyes and also looked slightly nervous. "This is Emily Stevenson," He motioned to the pair. "And James Broady. They have both volunteered to participate in this experiment."

'_He looks like an excited five year old.'_ Peter thought as a beaming Wilson pulled the almost unwilling woman up to the stand. "Emily here, is a mutant." Ignoring those who looked as if they wanted to panic, he continued. "Her power is to manipulate water, to a small extent." He picked up a small glass filled up with water off the podium, and held it up in front of her."My dear, if you would?"

She looked at him, fear radiating in her glowing eyes then held her hand above the water. After a few seconds, the water floated into her hand and began molding itself into different shapes. A triangle, square, circle among other things. When she heard a gasp from the audience her control broke and the water sloped back into the glass. "Right then," Wilson said as he glance at the other. "And Mr. Broady here is a completely normal human. No powers at all."

"Now that you've seen the complete difference of these two, I ask that Miss Stevenson and Mr. Broady step inside one of the glass tubes." The human was already halfway there, while the water manipulator stumbled while walking. As the glass was lowered onto the two, Wilson exchanged words with one of the scientists sitting at the laser. The scientist shook his head and sighed but started pushing buttons anyway.

Another scientist took a brought out a small glass box and put it in a small space within the bulk of the laser and closed the small iron opening. A nod to Wilson, and the machine started humming. "Because of Spiderman's unique DNA, this particular...'transformation' is achieved." The glass tubes slid up and let both volunteers step in. With another button, the laser bean to power up letting off a huge screeching sound. "Cover you ears!!!!!!!!" He bellowed to the crowd before he was thrown off the stage when the laser fired at the two glass encased participants.

After the bright lights dispensed and the screeching stopped, a huge amount of smoke poured out of the machine. "Damn!!" Came a yell from the stage. "Why does that always happen?!?"

"Shit man!" Peter coughed as the smoke began to clear. "Shit!"

When the stage was viewable, all could see the smoking laser, the fogged glass tubes, and the shaken scientists. But what drew the audiences attention was not the chaos on the stage, but what was happening in side the tubes.

Inside Emily's tube was gushing water. It flowed and tried to break the glass as if directed by a river, then like a twister, but failed. After a few seconds it stopped and showed a shadowed figure of the tall woman inside, then began to almost drain away, the water fading from existence. When it was gone, the weakened girl fell to the floor, unconscious.

But what happened inside James's tube was almost the exact opposite. He stood, silent and shocked for a moment, until the glass burst with a huge green force. Flowers. From where is body once was, burst out hundreds of long, sinewy vines, green colored leaves, and hundreds of colored flowers, dying and blossoming over and over again like an unwanted cycle. For moments nothing was done except for watching the horribly beautiful cycle until almost suddenly, it halted. No, not stopped. Halted. The plants kept regrowing, but began to brown and started to decompose until nothing remained. He began to fall too as the stunned scientists finally regained their senses and rushed to them with several ER kits.

Confusion and panic overtook the stage as Wilson attempted to get back on the stage with boosted excitement and enthusiasm. Looking around proudly, he took in all the sites, the guards that were previously posted at the exits were now standing with their guns out looking like frightened children, the audience; half out of their seats as if caught in the act of running away..."Another amazing conference!!!" he nearly bellowed in joy.

"Oh you cannot be serious!!!!" Someone screamed out from the back row. To Peter however everything was blocked out. _'...My...my DNA...'_

"Now it seems that Miss Stevenson has lost any powers that she had before and Mr. Broady has gained some new ones!!!" Wilson explained, but Peter, Peter already knew. As soon as the water seemed to drain from the mutant, as soon as the flora grew from the human. _'My DNA...my DNA can change humans and mutants...into each other...'_

He barely listened as random people began voicing questions to the speaker.

'_This can't be happening……'_ "……so if one were to...capture Spiderman, you are saying that one could turn the mutant population into normal…"

Peter couldn't take it anymore. Trying to hide his emotions, he ran out of the auditorium ignoring the glances sent his way. He barely noticed where he was hallway down hallway until he was in the back where he had met the Professor. Peter paused. He started to walk again to the exit until someone grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. "Peter…" It was Matt.

Our hero looked down in anger and disarray. "Why?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Matt kept his impassive face up. "Because he is naive. He probably would never realize what he has done, until it is brought around." When Matt said this, it put Peter into perspective.

He was still sixteen. Almost out of High School, and yet fighting the worst criminals that New York City(and some of Jersey) could dish out. _'I'm tired.'_ Peter thought as he put his back to the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Comon Peter," Matt started, as he attempted to pull the young teen up. "Lets get out of this place. We'll talk for a while, okay?"

"Right...will you get me a cup o' joe?" Peter asked, a slightly hopeful sound coming into his voice. Matt hesitated.

As both Peter Parker and Spiderman, the kid had a slight obsession with the caffeine drink. When we say slight, we mean HORRIBLY OBSESSED WITH THE FREAKIN' DRINK!!!!!!! DEAR GOD!!!!! It wasn't strange at all to see Spiderman swing by with a hot cup in hand, or web slinging through a Dunkin' Donut's for a Moca and some jelly-filled goodness.(Drool on my part. Sorry!)

"Fine." Peter smile, but only a shadow of what was before the conference. Not that Matt could see anyway. As he hailed a taxi for them both, Peter knew, just knew that nothing, nothing after this, will ever be the same.

_**//Flashback End\\**_

**Extra, Extra! Please Read this People!!!!!**

**M**utants are known in _general_._ General,_ people. The government might have the institute tagged for safety, but they don't know entirely about them yet. And Beast is proud of his fuzziness! Yes proud! And Spidey 'aint weak!! He isn't used to powerful people like that but if he gets used to them, ooh boy! I think Spiderman may be able to beat just about anyone!! He won't of coarse, cause that would be just Mary/Gary/Sue of me! But I mean, with his spider sense– its like, practically looking into the future!!...Hey... that gives me an idea...kukuku...Oh...er...back to this! He's the most awesomely coolest hero ever!!!!! (drool)** :D**

**J**acob Wilson...hmm...he's extremely, amazingly, and hopelessly optimistic for his science. He doesn't realize how bad it could get when news like that gets out or he just doesn't want to acknowledge it. He has no secret agenda, which is either a very good or a very bad thing(ooohh...Drama!). He loves his work and values the truth above all else. I'm not sure if I'll put him into the story again...but then! I really have no idea where this is going. This is one of those stories that are strike of the moment(like every other one I've wrote), but I'm confident that I can keep this up!!!(Snort)

**A**s for the scene with Peter and Matt, no its not yaoi, guy-on-guy or anything like that. Just a moment between good friends, which(surprise, surprise!) can actually happen!

**A**nd yes! I love the fact that Spiderman had fangirls!! Didn't you see in the second movie after he dropped Aunt May off in the park? Those girls were _screaming his freaking name!!!!_ _HE GOT IT!!!!!!!!_

**R**ead and **R**eview. I will kill you if you don't. Don't make me. Please don't!! I love you all to much to do it!!!

**B**ut I really gotta ask...do ya want me to continue? Yes or no, people! Yes or no!


End file.
